The enemy:America's story
by Ilikecartoonsandzombies
Summary: We all know about what happend to england.but what happend in america.read about what happens to a group of kids in New York.all rights to higson.need some ocs
1. Writers note

hey there to whoever finds this i need some ocs for a story like the enemy but it takes place in new york.i can't come up with some good heres what i need  
name:

age:

weapon chioce:

personality

apperance:


	2. Prologue

it was a cloudy grey day an old man watched the local kids playing.a little boy walks up to him."hey grandpapa was it true that long ago there was a disease that turned adults into monsters?" The child old man shifted in his sit."yes it happened when I was a young at the age of 14 I remember it like yesterday"."can you tell me the story grandpapa"."are you sure it tells of hardship,trust,loyalty,backstabbing,and love"he said."yes please tell the story"the little boy said shaking with excitement."ok young one it started on a day like this and all heck was breaking loose.

-so what do you guys think? suitable for y'all all Oc's are accepted. Like favorite and follow


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one:the beginning

"I remember how my journey began young one, it was a dark grey stormy say"I said to my grandson

Alex's point of view

"So what do you thinks happing to mom Alex"my older brother Tim said as he was standing in the door way of my room.i looked in his light blue eyes I could tell he was scared about our mom after all it was only her to take care of us but she was in very bad condition,her skin has turn a dark grey ,her eyes turned as white as a cloud's and she is slowly losing her mind."only one thing to do"I said choking a sob"we have to kill her".

Tim's point of view

I couldn't believe my ears,was my brother crazy "what are you crazy" I looked at him with wild eyes."Tim you know what happened in London not to mention those things in the scared kid video, they were once somebody's parents, I not stupid ok" he started crying.i knew this was true,a lot of people thought the video was fake but you can't fake what that kid was feeling."go get the gun"my little brother had a gun to be safe from a robbery but only a few bullets."ok"I said "but you have to stay in your room".

he looked at me with those innocent brown eyes.a young child shouldn't have to watch someone he loves die."tim just tell her I love her" he sobbed into pillow.i closed the door and walked into the hall way I looked at the family photos of our the family picture of us,our mom and our dad.

Then there's the photo of us and our dad before he had to leave before there was the last photo of him in his army suit in front of the flag next to his medal of honor in the frame.i just started to cry again as I made it to my mothers room.

"Timothy is that you" my mom asked looking up at the celling and not looking at me."yes mom it's me" I said making my way to the closet where the gun was.

"Is Alex ok Timothy"."yes mama he's fine"I said sobbing as I grabbed the gun from the top shelf."capso moijo is Alex ok" she said worriedly."nothing mama,he's just worried about you"I answered while loading in the bullets."ok you know I love you both very much"she coughed out.

I looked at my mother's phlegm it's was red and thick with oh I thought,I'm running out of time."ugh moijo can you pass me the medicine I'm not feeling so well"she said horsily.i cocked the gun and walked toward my moms weak body and examined her once tan dark body was replaced with a deathly grey skin,her black her which she kept so pretty was a rag of a thing.

her pretty eyes once brown now only a white sheets."come here moijo let me look at you"she smiled (her only smile in a month)."you remind so much of you father"she said it was true I had his blue eyes,his pale skin his brown hair,his head and his nose."yes mom I know" I said starting to cry again.

"I'm sorry I'm sick moijo I don't know what happened"she said.

"it's ok mom it's not your fault"I said clicking the hammer back."well I need my sleep moijo come back later"she said falling or never I she started to snore I said a prayer.

"when you get in heaven papa we love him" i whispered in her ear as I aimed and pulled the trigger.

Alex point of view

Boom!,I heard the gunfire and I knew my mom was no longer on this I was happy to know that my mom was not in pain any longer and that she was gonna see papa again.i smiled at the fact my parents where gonna be together once more.i stared out the window and saw some people out there walking in no particular direction and then I saw something running,it was a kid and he was yelling out as some of those things chased him.I was scared for him and of the things.i ran to door and opened it but it was too late he tripped and fell into one of those things and he screamed as they tore into him.i closed the door silently."Timothy we gotta get the f**k outta here,the zombies are here" I screamed

To be continued

A/N:So whata think I just wanted to give some backstory to my oc's and how it would be like to have to do something so terrible yet you have no other I need someone who knows New York I've never been also thinking staring from the bronks. also forgive me for my spelling and grammar and for my introduction of my Oc's I'm bad at that


End file.
